Pearlescent pigments are formed using powders, which have a coating layer formed on a transparent matrix of the powder. Here, typically, high refractive index metal oxides such as TiO2, Fe2O3 and the like and low refractive index materials such as SiO2, MgO.SiO2 are used to coat the transparent matrix. Such materials are coated onto the transparent matrix as a single layer or multiple layers, thereby preparing pearlescent pigments of various colors.
However, the pearlescent pigments have problems in that it is not easy to perform a process for preparing an initial reaction solution using a metal salt, which is a starting material in a process for preparing metal oxides, and in that the pigments do not have high gloss unlike metals due to optical properties of the metal oxides.